


A Traitors Sacrifice

by Redacted1



Category: Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Pro Hero Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Pro Hero Midoriya Izuku, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Traitor Midoriya Izuku, Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redacted1/pseuds/Redacted1
Summary: Midoriya Izuku Is Akechi Goro from Persona 5(I suck at summarys)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Traitors Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> References: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pm-O6wgN8P8&t=1124s | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ee-Uv4QAZZE

Class 1-A and a few other Pro Heroes converge on the last known location of All For One, also known as Hisashi Midoriya, as the make their way to All For One, Shinsou, Bakugou, Camie, Todoroki, Uraraka, Melissa and Nejire come across Midoriya Izuku, the traitor. As Midoriya jumps down from a railing he says.

"Long time no see" He says "You!?" Bakugou snarles. "Why is he here!?" Melissa asks. "Hmph... I'm impressed that you managed to deceive me. It seems i underestimated your abilities." Midoriya continues standing before them. "You truly are interesting... Quiet, yet possessing the courage and determination to take action. Under different circumstances, we could have been great rivals... or perhaps even friends." Midoriya Says.  
"It's not to late" Shinsou says to Midoriya. Midoriya just laughs it of. "You don't allow yourself to be enslaved by such things as human relations or past selves... And so, your heart is always free. The exact opposite of mine. To be honest, I'm envious..." Midoriya answers to Shinsous words. "I wonder why we couldn't have met a few years earlier, Shinsou." Midoriya seems regretful of his past actions as he says this. "Midoriya" Camie says sadly.  
"But.. it's no use talking in hypotheticals. That didn't happen in reality." Midoriya continues. "Midoriya! Why are you cooperating with someone like All For One!?" Uraraka yells "Don't you see what his career looks like!? His true nature is-" Uraraka continues but is cut-off by Midoriya "Cooperating...? What are you talking about? I don't care for All For One, or this country. All this is to make Midoriya Hisashi... my father... acknowledge me. Then exact revenge on him." Midoriya explains.  
"All For One is your father!?" Todoroki yells out. "Remember what i said before, how my mother had been in a relationship with some good-for-nothing man? So I'm his bastard child. My very existence is nothing but a scandal... My mother's life turned for the worst after she had me... and died. I was a cursed child for her too." Midoriya tells a part of his backstory. "That's horrible" says Camie "I resented him, but he was already a high-ranking villain by then. A kid like me could do nothing." Midoriya says looking down in sadness.  
"But.. that's when it happened!" Midoriya looks up and chuckles. "That's when I learned about Quirks and my own. Someone, be it god or demon, gave me a chance! I couldn't contain my laughter!" Midoriya Clenches his hands and looks down. "You son of a.." Bakugou roars. "Who cares? My targets were all doing the same damn thing in this eat or be eaten world. All I did was remove their evil from society." Midoriya explains his motives to them. "How is that any different from you heroes?" Midoriya asks them. "We're not murderes!" Camie calls out.  
" So what!? Midoriya Hisashi is finally within my grasp! Once he reaches the apex of his power and acknowledges me, I'm going to whisper in his ear... I will tell him the truth of who I really am! And that's when I-an utter disgrace to the world-will rule over him. I will prevail." Midoriya continues to explain his plans. "What a warped thought... It's almost pitiable." Todoroki muses. "In just a few weeks, my plan would have come to fruition... but no, you just had to interfere! I can still take it back though. I'll just need to kill you all." Midoriya says.  
"Hmph, we won't get killed for something like that. You talk big, but you're really nothing more than a little kid throwing a temper tantrum!" Mienta calls out. "Don't lecture me, you peice of shit... I am going to personally thrust Midoriya Hisashi into a living hell! So, Joker.. rest easy and die." Midoriya finishes. "Let's do this!" Shinsou yells out as his team gets into position. "I agree. There is no need to speak any longer." Midoriya Says. "You sure sound confident, but don't go pressing your luck. We already know all your tricks from back when you were working with us." Bakugou calls out in his attack pose.  
"Joker... how could you be so succesful while having such an idiot as your partner?" Midoriya says. "Huh!? Quit bluffing!" Bakugou yells out. "It's no bluff. if he truly is behind the mental shutdowns, he's likely only shown us a fraction of his strength." Uraraka explain to Bakugou. Midoriya chuckles and says "I'll tell you all about my true power... while you die. You can take that knowledge with you to the grave." Midoriya says getting ready for battle.

**Timeskip to after battle as Joker and his team defeats Midoriya.**

"Damn it...!" Midoriya cries out as he gets down on his knees. " I can't belive that the ability to control and drive others mad was born from within a Quirk." Uraraka says. "I'll kill you... You're all gonna die!" Midoriya says as he tries to get up but falls down again. "Will you please stop!? You're fighting the wrong people! We both ahte the same guy! Why do we have to go against each other!?" Camie calls out to Midoriya. "Killing us won't make you happy." Uraraka says. " But... I..!" Midoriya tries to talk. "This ain't abou what All For One says! You're your own person! You gotta know that!" Bakugou calls out, for once being right.  
"Damn it...!" Midoriya says while punching the ground. "You know... sometimes i think about that fake computer virus that you guys made up... that was the worst trap.. but if not for that, I don't think I'd be here right now. Uhhh, basically... it doesn't matter where you start over!" Melissa says from behind the team. "And.. you don't really hate Joker, do you?" Mineta starts "That smile before we fought... Isn't that how you really fell?" Mineta continues, Midoriya tchs and looks away. "Follow your true feelings! Even if you think people hate yoou or don't want you around, that's-" Minete finishes but is cut-off  
"Shut up, shut up ,shut up!" Midoriya yells while repetedly punching the ground. "Teammates!? Friends!? To hell with that!" Midoriya yells while standing up. "Why am I inferior to you!? I was extremely particular about my life, my grades, my public iamge, so someone would want me around!" Midoriya screams " I am in the top 15 heroes... A celebrity!" Midoriya continues "Midoriya-kun" Nejire says in the background somberly. "But you... you're just some criminal trash living with Eraserhead! So, how... How does someone like you have things I don't!? How can such a worthless piece of trash be more special than me!?" Midoriya finishes his ramblings.  
"Look inside yourself!" Shinsou yells to Midoriya. "Don't give me that cliché bullshit!" Midoriya says as he loses a bit of controll. He flares up in a different outfit that returns to the one their used to. "What was that!?" Uraraka yells. "A black mask!" Yells Todoroki. 

*Flashback 1 start*

Endeavor: Wh-What about the other onr though? The one with the black mask?  
Camie: A black mask? What, who's he talking about?  
Mineta: It can't be... There was another Hero besides us knowing of this!?

*Flashback 1 end*

"Then, what Overhaul said before..." Mineta says triggering another flashback.

*Flashback 2 start*

Overhaul: These missions could net you loads of cash! You could do whatever you want with it! I'll let you in on a little something... There's a villain using other heroes mission to accomplish watever they damn well please.  
Overhaul: They don't care about consequences. Psycotic breakdowns, mental showdowns... Anything goes.

*Flashback 2 ends*

"So... you were behind the mental shutdowns after all..." Uraraka muses. Midoriya chuckles "Oh, this is great... I'm suprised... This is actually a first for me. I might have to try my hardest against you." Midoriya pauses but continues "You know... I just came up with a fun little idea... I wonder how far I can go with this..." Midoriya finishes "Fun?" Uraraka asks "You're not satisfied with where we left it either, are you? Isn't this what you really wanted? You and I are going to strike and strike again until one of us is dead! To hell with holding back!" Midoriya pauses for air then continues. "Ah... Just picturing it sends chills down my spine... What All For One thinks of me? Haha! I don't give a shit...  
"All i care about now is killing you! ... to prove I'm better than you!" Midoriya yells at Shinsou. "Here... I'll show you. Who I really am. Come! Loki!" He says while being consoume by red energy. A mysterious being floats over Midoriyas silouette. "Again-it's that power!" Todoroki says. Midoriya continues powering up as his body gets covered in a shadowy substance. "What's going on!?" Nejire asks as she protects her face from the harsh wind of Midoriyas transformation. "Don't make me laugh! Justice? Righteous!? Keep that shit to yourselves! You and your teammates piss me off!" Midoriya yells as is done tranforming and has a familliar outfit on him. "he can use to seperate powers!? Then everything... even his appearence was a fake!" Mineta calls out.  
"You're going down... I'll destroy you... Go down with me!!!" Midoriya yells and as the final word leaves his mouth red energy collapses on him and explode out. "No way..." Camie says. "That bastard... He made himself go psychotic!" Bakugou yells out. Midorya starts chuckeling and then starts full blown madman laughter as he throws his head back and continues laughing. "Now, let's see you drop dead one at a time, in front of your precious friends!" Midoriya says as he stops laughing. "Damnit, he's lost it! Here it comes!" Mineta calls out. "Diiiiiiiiie!!!!!" Midoriya throws himself at them.

**Timeskip to after Psychotic Midoriya Battle.**

"You ready to call it quits?" Bakugou seems humble for once. Meanwhile Midoriya is nursing his injuries "I know... I've had enough. ...You're so lucky. Lucky to be surronded... by teammates who acknowledge you... And once All For One is in prison, you'll all be heroes." Midoriya seems sad, regretfull while saying this. " As for me, people will find out my past deductions were just charade. My fame and trust will wanish." Midoriya laugh wetly. "...I see. So you were turning people psychotic, then solving the cases yourself. And you did that by joining forces with All For One." Mineta says. "In the end... I couldn't be special..." Midoriya has accepted his defeat. "Dude, you're more than special..." Bakugou says.  
"It pains me to admit... but your wit and strength far exceeds ours. We only defeated you by teaming up... I was honestly... envious of your natural ability. It was frustrating to see how much my sister trusted you..." Uraraka explains. "I have no intention of forgiving you for what you did to my father, but... I sympathize with you. I wholeheartedly understand wanting to get back at the people who took from you..." Nejire says to Midoriya. "But when you gained the power to fulfill that desire, you only used it for your own self-benefit." Todoroki muses. "If you've got more than one quirk, maybe you actually have the same kinda luck Joker has." Melissa explains. Everyone hears footsteps and look to the side to see Shigaraki.  
"Shigaraki!?" Bakugou yells. Shigaraki then pulls a gun on Midoriya. "I'll deal with all of you later." Shigaraki says as he aims for Midoriya. "This just moves the plans up, he was going to get rid of you after this." Shigaraki explains. "What!?" Midoriya yells. "Do you truly you'd be spared after all the herowork you undertook?" Shigaraki explains further. "By the way, Sensei says it about time you receive retribution for causing the mental shutdowns." he continues "What the hell, man!? That bastard's the one who put him up to it!" Bakugou yells, clearly aggriveted. Midoriya gets up and chuckles, after a while he says "I see. I was wondering how he'd protect himselfif I used my Quirk to tear through his Base. Turns out you're how. So he's making a pupper kill me... Sounds like something he'd do." Midoriya muses.  
"That's right. I'll do anything for Sensei." Shigaraki answers. "But look at yourself... you're the true puppet." He continues as Midoriya is angered by that sentence. "You've been nothing but a puppet from the very beginning." Shigaraki finishes. But looks at Midoriya fun when he starts chuckling "Haha... I was such a fool." Midoriya stands up fully and pulls a out a gun, and aims it a Shinsou. "Yes there is the you Sensei wants." Shigaraki says joyfully. "Don't missunderstand." Midoriya says as he turns around and shoots Shigaraki in the stomach, surprising all of them and then shooting a controll pannel and sealing of himself and shigaraki from Shinsou and his team. "Midoriya!!" Bakugou banks on the wall only to hear Midoriya say that they should hurry up and go. "You fool! Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" Todoroki yells. Midoriya chuckles behind the wall and says. "The real fools... are you guys. You should have just abandoned me here a long time ago...You would all die... if you had tried to face these with me weighing you down..." Shigaraki coughs wetly and everyone knows what is coming. "Midoriya-kun!" Uraraka yell out. "Hey Shinsou, Let's make a deal, okay? You won't say no, will you?" Midoriya asks. "Why at a time like this!?" Todoroki asks. "Put All For One in prision. End his crimes... Please!" Midoriya ignores Todorokis question and continues. "You better deliver your promise." Shinsou agrees to the deal. "Heh... After all this, that's what you have to say? Seriously, you really are..." Midoriya say to Shinsou. "You bastard..." Shigaraki says as he stands and aims once more at Midoirya. "So, my final enemy is a puppet. Goodbye..." Midoriya say as the team on the other side ask if there someway to open the doors, and then three gunshot. Melissa, for the first time in a while, say. "His lifesignal is gone..." "No" Camie says. And then silence.

They continue on with the raid and end up fighting along side other heroes to finally put All For One in prision. if only Midoriya could see that. The next day they all meet up to cry togheter.

And if your wondering about Midoriya, well he's smiling down upon them.


End file.
